User talk:Acapnia
Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 ↓ Just say whats on your mind ↓ Founder Hello. Recently, a youtuber named LegoMinifigs1 has been sending you guys messages. That was me. This is the most solid proof I can think to provide on who I am. Please contact me if you recieve this. LittlemanJ95 22:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) O: Thank you very much! What an unexpected but very pleasant surprise! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) fanoncannon Since you are an admin, when a page is created without any fanon, it would be a good idea to have it not be deleted immediately and put a warning that it will be in a weak or two. And a better idea is to not band someone just because their pages are completely canon. They should just put a note on the article that is fanon free like I said above. --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 20:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Deleting of pages As I thank you for helping me with how things work. May you delete my Ephyra, Kihxi Prison Guards, and Tihua pages? Please and thank you~ "When the time comes, it shall remain in History." ~Rodotus, Great Being (talk) 21:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. :D This is an extremely kind gesture. I'm a little late for school at the moment so I can't thank you properly but I'll add the images to the page tonight when I get home and I'll give both you and Pokermask, (Who also helped with the making of a banner), a proper thank you at the end of my new blog, in the BtD27 Spotlight, where I point out people who have caught my attention or helped me each month. :D Again, thank you very much indeed. :D Ok, darn....I was going to make a The Silence of the End series. How do other series get on, though? Just asking. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopaka]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 16:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 16:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) TSotE Show Since I'm working on The Silence of the End's series, I was wondering if you would be interested in voting for it's theme song. Being that the Custom BIONICLE version will need non-copyrighted music, just know that you are voting on my version...so don't worry about copyrighted songs. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 22:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) PS. If I do decide to cast people for voicing, you interested to be a few characters? VA stuff Just read your comment on BTD's Blog. As I said, I tried to sign up vor voice acting some time ago in a chat with Callan on Skype, but since then never received an answer. But I guess I haven't talked to enough people yet :) Is there an official group-meeting somewhere? Of not, then just contact me. I will have time :D 13:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That main page Hey Jman, it has been over a month now that the story section of the main page hasn't been updated like the rest. I think it's a bit unfair to give the last winner more screen time and to ignore that I've won last time, since the main page is the best way to get people to read your story. Would you mind updating the page? 11:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Twas at the request of Bond. And bro, don't change what images I use. There's a reason I didn't use the title image. >___> --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) What's BCW? --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 14:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, my blog wasn't about combining Kaiju Combat and Bionicle, it was about putting MOCs on a forum in order to get into a real card game and maybe even a video game. If still should be on a bionicle crossover wiki after I stated my case, does it least have active users? --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 16:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Jman, sorry I used someone else's MOC, but I didn't mean it. I just like the Element Lords and wanted to make fanon about them. There will be more of this series, and some characters will be others' MOCs. tell me if you have a problem with this. Thanks! (Velika586 (talk) 21:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) Maybe a stopmotion series with all of the VoyaToran and Marhitorans? Matoro58 (talk) 01:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. :D That's very generous of you indeed. How do you edit pictures like that? :P Do you use a particular type of software? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! CBW Channel update video Hey Jman, I just listened to the video you posted and I would (once again) like to offer my help at voicing Thok. I would like to try writing some scene script as well, but I'm pretty unexperienced with that so it might be better to find somebody else for it :) -- 10:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Contest Does this have to a story surrounding bionicle characters in their world or could the fact that they're toys be canon to the story? As in human characters with demon bionicles? (Trust me, it won't be a chicly rippoff, same concept but executed very differently) No signature for you from BZ (talk) 13:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Have you and the others decided on the new voting system yet? Many votes already came in and I'm not sure entering in categories like the featured creation is worth it anymore if nothing changes. -- 22:58, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand. What do nominations have to do with the size of the community? It would just be a certain time of the month (1st-15th for example) where no votes can be made. Why should we need more people for that? -- 11:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I am interested in being a host on Biofact. Collector1 Could you please bring back my contest page? I was going to add more to it, if you can't then I understand. I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to make a proper contest page. Artek the crazy one (talk) 02:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy onArtek the crazy one (talk) 02:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Cool! To be sure: There will be just a link in the description, no mentioning, right? -- 21:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I still see forward for that video! I'm very interested how it will be presented. -- 21:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, awesome. :D Thank you very much for the banner. That's very kind! :P Cool! This will surely be interesting. -- 14:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) 'repeat broken hearted news ' dear jman98 i said this to matoro58 but then he told me to talk to you about it so it may not look the same as the other message. so here we go, i have a bad time of editing and publishing new pages that i want on this wikia, and plus giving em correct history, especally the chronicles of jaller which matoro58 removed plus there is no chat area here not even theshadowedone1 wikia has a chat area well since things are not well then i won't be able to add or edit a page unless i think of a way to keep things better. i hope you can help me fix theses problems? do you have any examples i can use to clear my thoughts? and help me find a way for me to create a chat area please? i know it doesn't make sense but i make it clear as i can to ask you this favor, but i can tell you now that i wish that we can work this out? i hope you are not mad at me or anything but please i really need your help? ~joshuajacobson95 Hey there, my name's Matoro58. I did not, under any circumstances, delete Chronicles of Jaller. I never even hears of that page, and I don't we ever had it I also never heard of a chat area before, and I have absolutely no idea what one is. See ya! Da Matoro58 (talk) 14:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC)